Dallas County, Iowa
Dallas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 66,135. Its county seat is Adel. The county was named for George M. Dallas, Vice President of the United States of America under James K. Polk. Dallas County is included in the Des Moines–West Des Moines, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The land that now forms Dallas County was ceded by the Sac and Fox nation to the United States in a treaty signed on October 11, 1842, and the county was formed in 1846. In 1847 the first pioneers selected a site for the county seat, which was first called Penoach and then later Adel. Once the prairie sod was "broken" by the agricultural plow, settlement was rapid in the 1850s and 1860s, with the population crossing the 12,000 mark by 1870. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * U.S. Highway 6 * U.S. Highway 169 * Iowa Highway 17 * Iowa Highway 44 * Iowa Highway 141 * Iowa Highway 144 * Iowa Highway 210 Adjacent counties *Boone County (north) *Polk County (east) *Madison County (south) *Guthrie County (west) *Greene County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 66,135 in the county, with a population density of . There were 27,260 housing units, of which 25,240 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 40,750 people, 15,584 households, and 11,173 families residing in the county. The population density was 70 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 16,529 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.75% White, 0.74% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.69% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.79% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 5.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 15,584 households out of which 37.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.30% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 32.10% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,528, and the median income for a family was $58,293. Males had a median income of $37,243 versus $27,026 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,970. About 4.00% of families and 5.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.10% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Adel *Bouton *Clive ‡ *Dallas Center *Dawson *De Soto *Dexter *Granger *Grimes ‡ *Linden *Minburn *Perry *Redfield *Urbandale ‡ *Van Meter *Waukee *West Des Moines ‡ *Woodward :‡ partly in Polk County Unincorporated community *Booneville Townships Dallas County is divided into these townships: * Adams * Adel * Beaver * Boone * Colfax * Dallas * Des Moines * Grant * Lincoln * Linn * Spring Valley * Sugar Grove * Union * Van Meter * Walnut * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Dallas County. † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dallas County, Iowa * Raccoon River Valley Trail References External links *Dallas County government's website *[http://www.usgennet.org/usa/topic/historical/1879dallas/1879dallas_preface.htm HISTORY OF DALLAS COUNTY, IOWA 1879] Online book Category:Dallas County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Des Moines metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1846